I Will Wait for You Revised
by lovelyhanna
Summary: What if Haruhi and Jack were childhood friends? When Haruhi decides to go to Ouran will everything stay the same or will everything change? AU


**AN: Here it is! The revised version of Chapter one. I was unusually quick getting it out, but fair warning don't expect quick results all the time. The reason this was so quick is it has been on my mind for a while. The rest definatly won't be as quick since I have to go back to school on Monday. Anyway, till next time enjoy the chapter!**

 **Lovelyhanna**

It was another gorgeous day The birds chirping, the bees were buzzing, and a charming young girl was walking home from the grocery store. This young girl was Haruhi Fujioka.

She was the top student ever since she entered school. She was definitely intellectually smart, but she unfortunately was not socially smart. Examples of this could be seen whenever a boy confessed to her. She turned the poor boy down every single time. It wasn't that she meant to crush the boy's heart it was simply she had no idea that he was confessing to her. This is how she became an idol. Not one that was so popular and friendly that most people could only dream of being their friend, but someone who is so above everybody else that it is unimaginable to even try to be their friend. Now this young idol was not snobby she was incredibly friendly, but she was friendly only to the point where it would not hurt her grades. This is due to her dream. Her dream was to be the best lawyer in Japan. She decided on this dream because of her deceased mother. Her mother was a successful lawyer when she died so she wanted to honor her mother by becoming a successful lawyer as well. It was this young girl whose entire day was ruined by a single sentence.

"Hey Haruhi!"

This may not seem like a horrible sentence, but when one looks at the speaker it becomes clear. Jackson Overland-Frost was the most feared child in the neighborhood. It was not due to his strange looks - white hair and ice blue eye - and it was not because he was a bully - alright not too much of a bully - but because he was a prankster. His pranks could go from as harmless as putting cling wrap in everyone's doorways to figuring out a way to call everyone in the neighborhood and setting off every car alarm at the same exact time. Somehow - even with all the pranks he pulls - he never gets caught. The reason for this is even though everyone knows it was him there is no evidence that appears to prove it was him. There is only one person who could prove it was him behind the pranks as she has the evidence. This person is Haruhi. If she had the evidence why did she not provide one might wonder. She did not reveal the evidence because she was involved with every single one of his pranks - from the cling wrap to the phone calls/car alarms. Though her top priority is her grades she has a secret, she loves pranks. The reason she loves pranks is due to Jack. When she was little Jack moved to the neighborhood from a city called Burgess. By that time she had already lost her mother and was feeling lonely. It was only a matter of time before Jack had corrupted her into becoming a fellow pranker. Haruhi became the mastermind behind the more difficult and - according to them - the more humorous pranks. Due to this deception Haruhi pretended to be annoyed whenever Jack came up to her, but fortunately they had developed a way of communicating with their eyes.

"What do you want Jack?" _Is there a prank we were going to do today?_

"Nothing just wanted to talk to you and wish you luck at your new school tomorrow." _No just wanted to talk and I am being serious about wishing you good luck at school_

" _Thank you Jack_." With these words a smile took over Haruhi's face causing Jack's breath to catch. Unfortunately his next words caused that smile to fall

"Don't thank me yet it's good luck making any friends there Frost Queen" _Don't make so many friends you will forget about me_

"Gee thanks oh so much. You know that I am not that cold right?" _How could I forget about you? You are my best friend._

" _Sure_ "

"Anyway I have to get going. Don't do anything to ruin this for me!" _Got to go, see ya later_

" _Bye._ " **Hmmm I have to ruin this for her so she goes to school with me. I know!**

Later that day

It was time to put Jack's plan into action; he had waited all day in order for Haruhi to not be suspicious. And here came the perfect person to make Jack's plan succeed.

"Hey kid!"

"Yes Onii-Chan?" This child truly was the perfect person for Jack's plan, he was so innocent and trusting - even towards the neighborhood prankster.

"I will give you 50 yen if you put some gum in Fujioka Haruhi's hair."

"But won't she be mad?" The kid didn't like the idea of Haruhi being mad, she was scary then. If Jack was the most feared child because of the pranks he pulled then Haruhi was a close second. She was - when angered - the demon of the neighborhood.

"No don't be silly. She knows it will be a joke."

"Alright I will do it!" With that the poor innocent child - who happened to have the misfortune of being manipulated by Jack - set off 50 yen richer to his doom.


End file.
